


Something in your Mouth

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis stumbles across the collection in Prompto's camera.





	Something in your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

Noctis lets a small gasp fall from his lips, staring down at the screen of the camera, at the photo of his best friend’s lips spread around an unknown man’s cock. He squeezes his own cock, then grabs more lube to make it slick. He flicks over to the next picture, gasping a little when he sees the entire cock has disappeared into Prompto’s mouth. He almost comes to that image. Almost. If someone hadn’t walked into the room and caused him to panic a little, pulling the blanket over his lap. 

Prompto stands in the doorway, staring at Noctis with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” he whispers, then looks at the camera in his hand. “Why do you have my camera? I was looking for that all day!” He comes over and takes it from Noctis, blushing darkly when he sees the image being displayed. “Oh, you found my collection. Hah, well that’s embarrassing.” 

Noctis blushes and looks away. “Can’t be as embarrassing as being caught jerking off to it.” He puffs up his cheeks, cock nearly soft now. Prompto’s head shoots up at the words, then looks over Noctis, everything finally clicking. He smirks softly, leaning close to Noctis. 

“Would you like to be part of my collection? Igs and Gladio said they’re gonna be a while longer on that hunt, so we should be fine.” Prompto looks over Noctis’ face, blushing a little when Noctis nods, then presses their lips together softly. He pulls the blanket away, hand moving down to stroke him back to full hardness. His glove is rough, pulling a muffled gasp from Noctis. 

With his lips parted, Prompto takes over the kiss. He slides their tongues together, coaxing Noctis’ into his mouth so he can suck on it briefly before separating from him and getting onto his knees beside the bed. He pulls Noctis towards the edge of the bed, then looks up at him. “Okay, the camera is already set up to take the best pictures, just point and look through the viewfinder, then shoot.” He strokes Noctis’ dick a few more times before taking the head into his mouth. 

Noctis’ breathless moan above him spurs him to take more in quickly. He can hear the clicking of the camera’s shutter, so he looks directly up into it. Noctis shivers at the image, then quickly snaps the picture. Prompto closes his eyes, sinking his mouth down to the base of Noctis’ cock, then sucking hard. He holds the position as long as he can, before slowly pulling back and panting softly, licking his lips. 

Noctis leans down, pressing their lips together, tongue pressing quickly between Prompto’s lips. He tastes himself, groaning a little at the odd flavour, then pulls away to take a picture before leading Prompto’s head back to his dick. “Come on, babe. Almost there,” Noctis whispers, biting his lower lip when Prompto’s mouth takes him in again. The wet heat is better than anything he’s ever felt before. He pushes Prompto all the way down, snapping shots one after the other, then sets aside the camera to fuck his mouth properly. 

Prompto relaxes, letting Noctis thrust in hard and fast, eyes shut. He rests his hands on Noctis’ thighs to steady himself, feeling them get tense suddenly. His head is pushed all the way to the base once more, and he swallows around him as well as he can. Noctis groans out his name and comes down his throat before slowly pulling out. Another spatter releases onto Prompto open mouth, and he swallows that as well. 

“Damn, Prom. How’d you get so good at that?” Noctis asks, picking up the camera to take a few pictures of Prompto in this state, lips swollen and red, chin covered in spit and cum. Prompto blushes, moving up until his lips meet Noctis’ in a wet, open mouthed kiss. 

“How do you think?” he teases, then pulls away completely, wiping his mouth on his wrist. Noctis shrugs, then notices Prompto’s tight pants. 

“Wow, you actually get off on this, don’t you?” He pulls Prompto into his lap, rubbing his clothed erection. “Can your camera do video?” He smirks when Prompto nods, then pushes Prompto onto the bed. He sets up the camera on the nightstand. “Alright, strip. You’re gonna have more than blowjobs on here now.” 

Prompto grins. “Yes! I was hoping you’d fuck me, babe.” He gets undressed. “How do you want me?” He smiles flirtatiously, pulling Noctis into another messy kiss. Noctis kisses back, sucking on Prompto’s tongue just before they pull apart. 

“I want you on your hands and knees looking into the camera.” Noctis watches carefully as Prompto does as he says. He notices the gloves still on his hands and groans a little bit. “Here, open yourself up.” He tosses the lube onto the bed next to Prompto then sets up the camera to take a video. He aims it at Prompto’s face before hitting record, then sits back to stroke himself while he watches Prompto opening himself up. 

Prompto stretches himself first with one, then with two fingers, moaning softly. He quickly adds a third one, cock leaking, then pulls his fingers out, staring up at Noctis longingly. “Ready when you are, babe. Better make it rough, I’ve been pent up.” He smirks, watching Noctis carefully as he climbs on to the bed. 

Noctis grabs the lube and slicks himself up before slowly pressing in, hand on Prompto’s back to keep his chest pressed against the bed. Prompto lets out a soft moan at the feeling, clenching around him. “Gods, Noct, you feel so good,” he hisses, reaching back to grab his other wrist tightly. Noctis barely gives him time to adjust before starting a slow pace into him, wanting to make Prompto impatient. 

He revels in the look Prompto gives him for not going faster, smirking softly. “What’s wrong, baby? Is this not doing it for you?” he moves his hands to Prompto’s hips and snaps them back, thrusting in hard and deep in the process. Prompto lets out a scream of pleasure, hands shooting forward to grip the sheets tightly. 

Noctis continues with a brutal pace, slamming hard and deep with each thrust, enjoying the noises he’s ripping from Prompto’s throat. Noctis is surprised when Prompto comes, hips stuttering for a moment. “Do you want me to keep going?” he asks quietly, stroking Prompto’s back slowly. Prompto nods, eyes teary. 

“Fuck yes…” Prompto whispers, grunting in surprise when Noctis pulls out and flips him on his back before thrusting back in. He comes soon after, then pulls out and flops down beside Prompto, panting quietly. Prompto smiles sleepily, then grabs his camera and turns it off. “That was awesome. Thanks.” He gets under the sheets and snuggles up against Noctis’ side, eyes closing. 

“Anytime,” Noctis responds, hugging him close. He kisses Prompto on the temple before drifting off.


End file.
